Return the Warsong Flag
by Kraphty
Summary: An adventure of an enhance shaman, hunter, and balance druid in Warsong Gulch. Both factions have two flag captures, For the Horde! Rated K for some violence. No love, yaoi, etc so sorry! .


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the World of Warcraft terms. Those are owned by blizzard. I don't own the Alliance, the Horde, or Warsong Gulch. The names of the characters were all created by myself and my two friends however.

Warsong Gulch: Squadron Three

By Derek Meyer

Kraphty's long hair was wet with perspiration. The required body strength it took to carry the great two handed axe was enough to make anyone fatigued. Fighting through Warsong Gulch was a tough, but valorous event. The mighty Horde fighting with the glorious Alliance.

The score was already tied at two captures out of three. Both factions were equally skilled, and both had well thought out tactics. The Horde pushing the middle of the battle field, while the Alliance holding a sturdy defense in their flag room. Both teams had control of the opposing factions flag. Which ever team returned their flag, while still in control of the enemies flag would win.

Kraphty was leading his squadron of three through the top entrance, while the rest of his team was grouped in the battlefield, controlling the middle of the battleground. Kraphty's squadron consisted of a troll hunter named Rajitak, and a druid entitled Moopsy, and himself.

As Kraphty had been trained through out his years in close weapon combat, he was most skilled with a large two handed axe. The strength running through the bulls arms allowed his strikes to create enormous wounds in targets. Kraphty's most valued ability was his enchantment named Windfury.

This ability gave him a chance to become blessed by ancient spirits. The blessing creates two ethereal copies of himself, which both cause an extra strike with Kraphty's weapon. There is a low chance for this to happen, but when it does it can be fatal to nearly anyone.

Rajitak was one of the quickest hunters of all the lands. His arrows are released from his bow with such aim and precision, that it makes enemies fear hunting in areas where he has recently been. The loyalty of his pet Pier was greater than that of conjoined twins. The only time where they were separated was when Pier fought in close combat, while Rajitak shot his swift arrows into the enemies' chest.

Last, but by no means least, there was Moopsy. This druid was able to call upon the forces of nature to turn the tides of battle. He summons hurricanes and other natural energy to deal damage to his enemies. Druids are not only skilled at damage, but they are a wonderful addition to a group because they compliment every other class. They can bring forth roots from the ground to entangle opponents' feet, making them unable to move. Moopsy was the icing on the cake of the squadron.

The squadron ran to towards the top of the Alliances fort. Ready to jump anyone and everyone they encountered. The three of them thought as one, each fluid action was perfectly timed so that minimal harm happened to each of the gladiators.

They decided to go through the top entrance of the hold in order to avoid running into an out-numbering situations. As they stood on the platform above the enemies, they saw the flag and were each inspired to carry this flag back to their base. They each desired to return to Thunder Bluff and Orgimmar listening to all the cheering of their fellow brethren.

As they peered over the ledge, they saw only saw three Alliance guarding the flag. There was a mage, warlock, and another hunter. The warlock being the one to carry the flag.

Being a hunter, Rajitak was very skilled in surveying his environment and detecting that something was amiss. He communicated in a tongue foreign to the Alliance that someone was walking around with invisibility. Rajitak threw a flare onto the ground and saw a dwarf rogue come out of stealth.

Kraphty's quick thinking told himself that now was the time to attack. He told Rajitak to initiate the attack. He sent Pier to jump off the platform and start attacking the mage. Kraphty's command to always have some attacks on the mage disabled the mage to be able to focus on long distance spells. He would have to run around the flag room making sure Pier didn't eat him.

Kraphty told his group to focus on the killing the hunter first. The coordination of the squadron was impeccable. Each spell cast, each arrow shot, and each time the great axe was swung, there was a fluidity like wind flying between a knights helmet. It could pass through any defense and leave as quickly as it needed.

It was easy to see that this group of Alliance was not well coordinated. The warlock and hunter were both focusing on Kraphty, the rogue was attacking Moopsy, and the mage was switching between Rajitak and Pier.

The split damage helped us so that we didn't have to run. The three of us quickly took down the hunter, each only loosing a little life. Next we focused on the rogue.

Moopsy threw a cyclone at the warlock, making it so he couldn't cast spells. He then entangled the rogue, so he couldn't run away from Kraphty's huge axe. And any hunter would agree, a still target is much easier to shoot than a moving one. The rogue lifted his arm to strike Kraphty in the neck. The one weak spot on this shaman was his neck. Though it was big and bulky, it was easily pierced. It would take few wounds there to ruin the concentration of this shaman.

As the rogue's arm was raised, Rajitak shot an arrow into his arm. Completely halting the attack, and allowing Kraphty to get one final swing with his axe.

By the time the rogue fell, the warlock was out of the cyclone. Both he and the mage were becoming coordinated and were both casting big spells on Kraphty. The shaman's life was waning to the last few threads. Kraphty started to heal himself, but it looked like their damage was overpowering his futile attempt.

Moopsy and Rajitak saw that their team mate was dying. Rajitak threw a frost trap onto the mage, while Moopsy created another cyclone around the warlock. These few seconds were enough time for the druid and shaman to heal up to 75% health.

The two Alliance both saw their lives were ending.

The squadron next focused on the Warlock. They judged that reinforcements would come to help them soon, and all they wanted was the flag.

The mage brought forth a large amount of ice that would freeze our feet to the ground. We saw them trying to run toward their reinforcements.

Moopsy, pulling another genius move, shape shifted into a bear. The act of shape shifting released his Tauren hooves from the ice. This bear charged the warlock with all of his speed, and quickly stunned him so he couldn't run off.

Rajitak, laughing in the face of both of them was completely unharmed by the ice. That isn't to say that there was no ice, but more of the range they created in holding him back only allowed him to use his bow more often. He shot one arrow into the hamstring of the warlock, slowing him in addition to Moopsy's stun.

Unfortunately Kraphty was useless without being up close. Kraphty was a greedy commander, and often wanted the killing blows to improve his morale. But being stuck in the ice, he was forced to cast healing spells on Rajitak and Moopsy.

Much to their surprise, the warlocks life was nearing 10%. Moopsy was ready to return the flag as soon as it was dropped by the warlock.

Rajitak hurled two last arrows into the warlock's back, causing his body to lie on the ground.

Moopsy quickly touched our flag and it went back to our base.

The Horde won, strength and honor.


End file.
